1. Origin of the Invention
The invention described herein was made in the course of performance of work under a NASA contract, and is subject to the provisions of Public Law 96-517 (35 USC 202) in which the Contractor has elected to retain title.
2. Technical Field
This invention relates to an all photonic fiber-optic local area network (LAN) utilizing a protocol system based on spectral phase Code-Division Multiple-Access (CDMA) techniques.